The day Calvin meet the Ace Of Aces
by DyloniusFunk
Summary: It was an ordinary day for Calvin and Hobbes...until a portal opened and deposited three of our favorite anime mages right into his backyard. Highjinks, and perhaps romance, will ensune. Possibly calvin/nanoha, please r/r
1. Chapter 1

It was a normal summer day at that house near the E in United States and Calvin was outside playing Calvinball with his friend Hobbes, who may or may not be a stuffed tiger and may or may not be a figment of Calvin's imagination. Just as Calvin was about to activate a whicker web trap on Hobbes for neglecting the trap nullifaction code, a flash of blue light suddenly appeared. Blinded the boy and his tiger fell backwards.

After a few minutes the light vanished and in it's place were 3 girls dressed in quite peculiar outfits. They seemed to be about the same age, one was a brunett with a yellow and pink colored staff and wearing a blue and white dress. Another was a blond wearing all black with a cape and carrying a black staff. The third had brunett hair as well and carried a book. She was wearing a white outfit and she had a white hat on. The three appeared to be ok after suddenly appearing and Calvin could see them looking around and talking to one another.

They hadn't seemed to notice him even as he stood up and said to Hobbes "Well this is an interesting situation. What do you think they are? You think they're aliens?" Normally the boy would be disgusted with the idea of hanging around a bunch of icky girls but if they came from another planet that would make it ok. " I don't know" Hobbes replied " They look human to me. They are cute though, especcially the girl with the odd pigtails. She seems to be the leader"

The three finally stoped whatever they were doing to look and see that they were being gawked at by the young boy and his friend. The girl with the yellow staff and odd pigtails said something but it was gibberish to Calvin. She spoke again and it looked like she was trying to see if he could understand. He said 'Sorry i can't understand what you are saying". The girl seemed to understand that and turned back to her companions. Calvin said " You think they understood me" to Hobbes who replied "Possibly. They seem to be doing something to that book one of the girls is carrying". As the girls began to read from the book suddenly he began to understand what they were saying. It started off slowly but over the course of a minute or two the words began to make sense as if Calvin's mind was translating them. The girl in white said again " Can you understand what i am saying?" and Calvin nodded yes, to much in shock of what was happening to reply.

"Thank goodness, i was afraid we would never be able to communicate." the girl said smiling. Even for a boy like Calvin who was still at the age where girls were something to throw snowballs at, this girl was different. It was like the sun beamed when she smiled. He didn't know how to describe it. He tried to shake the thought out of his head and said "I don't mean to be rude but could you please tell me who you guys are and how we can suddenlly communicate? One minute me and my friend" he said as he pointed to Hobbes " are playing and then BAMM big light flash and you three are in my backyard." Before he could get an answer he heard "Calvin who are you talking to?" from behind

He turned around and saw his mother coming "I'm talking to these three girls who suddenly showed up" pointing to the girls. Calvin's mom blinked and sighed while rubbing her head "Calvin i don't have time to talk to your imaginary friends right now. We need to go to the groccery store. You have five minutes to get to the car. Don't bring Hobbes this time, i would love for this to be a super fast trip." and she walked back to the house. Calvin turned back to the group. "I don't think my mom could see you" The blond girl replied "Most likely it's because she dosen't belive in magic. There are a lot of worlds where the ability to see and comprehend magic is lost as the inhabitants grow up. Only the young can experience it." Magic? Other Worlds? Calvin wasn't sure what to make of this .

"Calvin get moving! I want to get this done". Calvin heard his mom yelling for me. The girl in white said "Don't worry, we will probably still be here when you get back. We can talk more than. In the meantime we will be chatting with your friend here." Hobbes was talking to the girl with the book and the blond. Calvin simply nodded and said to Hobbes "Hold down the fort buddy i'll be back in a bit." and headed to the car.

* * *

><p>AN: So yeah...not surre where i'm going with this. Was going to be a one-shot when the idea seemed to pick up steam in my head and i figured i would see how far i could take it. If you like it please r/r and i will post more. It might eventually become Calvin/Nanoha if i'm feeling in the mood to being mean to the little guy. Fate may not appreciate this little kid having interest in her Nanoha-Chan.


	2. Chapter 2

As the car sped away Hobbes said "Well now I've been speaking to Miss Fate and Miss Hayate so I guess that would make you Mrs. Nanoha" Nanoha nodded and said "You certainly are friendly for a...stuffed tiger" She rubbed her temples for a sec and then her eyes opened wide, as if her brain had just been hit with a 1000 electrical shocks. She looked at Hobbes and said "I KNOW WHAT YOU ARE! YOU'RE A..." yet for some reason she could not finish the sentence. Hobbes nodded, his mood different than it was before. He seemed...smoother, more in control. Like a man who knew where he was and what he was and what he was doing in all aspects of things.

"Yes I am what you think but I would prefer to not talk about it. I'm sure you have you're secrets, Cadets of the TSAB" he said with a slight smirk. Almost immediately a slight blush appeared on the cheeks of Fate and Hayate. Nanoha, oblivious to this replied. "That is true. For now you are simply Hobbes. I must say you are quite perceptive for a stuffed toy. "Only to the boy am I that" he replied. "this is the shape I take, and hide in the other when others see. I must do this for him".

Hayate finally spoke up after clearing the red from her face "You mean Calvin?" "Indeed" replied Hobbes "I came to this place not of my own choice. When I came here I was in this shape. I feel for a trap the boy had set using a bait of tuna fish sandwiches" When he said this it was almost with fondness, recalling the past. "I felt for sure I would be forever along in this place. Then I met him and I have never felt more alive. The boy is not a saint for sure, he can be...rude, dismissive, unhelpful at times and he lacks a certain...technique when it comes to dealing with the fairer sex. Yet he is kind to his friends, has potential to be a great leader, and has a good heart, hidden behind the follies of youth. I have chosen to stay with him when I could have left because I want to see the kind of man he grows to be. I wonder if he will need me then."

His voice trailed off at the end there as if he was going into a deep thought. Realizing that the girls were watching he quickly snapped himself out of it and said "That is not what you care about though. From what I learned from talking with Fate and Hayate it seems you three were investigating some sort of portal storm activity on a Un-Administered world that threatened to destroy one of the cities as part of your cadet training. The storms overtook your camp on a and then you ended up here. Does that sum it up" Nanoha nodded" Very tough work for cadets" Hobbes said. Nanoha said "Only the strong may be allowed to serve in the TSAB. The danger never ends, we learn that from the beginning. We have been dealing with that for a very long time" All three girls nodded together, their minds as one. Hobbes started to laugh a little bit when they said this but he held his hand up in a gesture that showed he meant no insult " Ah what marvels have fate brought me, pardon the pun" he said looking over at the blond girl "Your tale makes me remember my own days of youth, It is almost a shame you must leave, it has been a great joy talking with you.. I don't suppose I could convince you to stay?"

Nanoha shook her head no and said "We have important people waiting for us. I don't wish to be a burden but we need to figure out a way to get back to our own reality. May we count on your support Hobbes?" Hobbes nodded yes. "I hate to see you go but I suppose it is for the best. You have your world and even thought adults don't see you the kind of power the children of this world who can see you might get would throw this planet off balance. We need to find a way to get you home before more kids have a chance to see you." As he finished the sentence he stooped and his ears perked up. "I hear the Derkins girl coming. Classmate of Calvin. We should find a spot for you to hide" The 4 of them snuck off to the tree house in the backyard. The girls ran up into the wooden box Calvin and Hobbes used for G.R.O.S.S meetings as Hobbes returned to his stuffed animal form. Just then Susie Derkins came around the side of the house yelling Calvin's name " I guess he must be gone out. I guess he wouldn't want to play with a smelly stupid girl anyway" she said with a rejected sigh. She looked over at the tree house tree and saw Hobbes there. She walked over and picked him up saying "I guess he's not to far he wouldn't just leave Hobbes outside." She looked around to make sure no one was watching, not thinking to look into the tree house. She looked at Hobbes and said "Hey Hobbes, can I tell you a secret?"

* * *

><p>AN: The story about how Hobbes was "caught" by Calvin is actually the very first strip of the comic. I thought it seemed in character with this new version of Hobbes I'm coming up with. I imagined him similar to the Dos Equis "Most Interesting Man In The World" if he were a tiger. It's one of those things where the dialogue probably sounds better in your head than it does on paper. I hope i did a good job giving Hobbes a different personality. I also wanted to avoid the question of his reality. He simply is i suppose We don't know his race or reason for being here. He is simply here for Calvin. Also there will not be any Shonen-AI or Yaoi pairings, not because i'm against it but because i don't think i could write it very well. Hobbes might have feelings for Calvin or it mght simply be a deep bond, deep but plutonic. I hope you enjoy this chapter and all i ask is for some reviewers so i know how i am doing. Thanks.


End file.
